Blog użytkownika:Cigau/The Art of War
'The Art of War' Tak,kolejny blog.Gośka się Sabatonu nasłuchała i nastrój ją wojenny złapał.Kilka informacji: -Nie bedzie HicAstrid.(a jeśli bedzie to BARDZO lekkie) -Postaram się nie zrobić z tego śmiechowego bloga. -Perspektywa Czkawki. -Jeśli kto chce żeby jego postać wystąpiła to wypałniamy ankietkę: Imię: Nazwisko: Smok: Status: Strona:(Dobra czy zła) Historia: Dodatkowe info: Pewnie i tak nikt się nie zgłosi (połowa osób wyszła przy punkcie pierwszym)Ale co tam.Czas macie do skończenia tego opka (im późnie pojawi się kom z postacią tym później takowa się pojawi).A i pojawi się nowana postać. ---- Siedzę samotnie w ciemnej celi ,On wrócił, silniejszy.Wyszcy których znałem nie żyją albo są w niewoli. A smoki ... no coż uciekły.Szczebatek jako że nie potrafił latać,uciekł do lasu ,pewnie już go złapli.Nagle moją uwagę zwróciły kroki.Ktoś idzie.Skryłem się w ciemnościach i czekałem aż wejdzie do celi.Gdy tylko wszedł zręcznie wykradłem mu miecz z pochwy wiszącej prze biodrze.Odwrócił się , a ja jednym szybkim ruchem wbiłem mu miecz w brzuch.To aż dziwne co niewola robi z człowieka.Nie zastanawiając się długo wybiegłem z celi .... Wiem pewnie badziewne ale cuś. Biegłem długim korytarzem ,lecz w połowie drogi Coś zwróciło moją uwagę.To Coś a raczej Ktoś przyglądało się mi swoimi niebieskimi oczami.Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy.Mimo że ona była pod postacią rogatego,zabliźnionego smoka ,wiedziałem czego chce.Wiedziałem że nie powinienem jej ufać , za dużo przeszła w przeszłości by pozostać po jednej stronie.Nawet sama mi kiedyś mówiła:Nigdy nie ufaj strategowi,dobry strateg zawsze ,ale to zawsze pójdzie tą drogą która mu bardziej odpowiada.Nie miałem wyboru,i tak prędzej czy później by się uwolniła ,a wtedy równie dobrze mógłbym wleźć do kryjówki strzygi.Skończyło by się mniej więcej tak samo.Szybko więc poszedłem po klucz i uwolniłem ją.Ona o dziwo zna drogę do wyjścia.Gdy wyszliśmy przybrała postać człowieka.Przywołał swojego smoka ,który zwał się Predator.Wsiadłe na niego i powiedziala do mnie: -A ty na co czekasz?Specjalne zaproszenie dla pana .Już wsiadaj .Posłuchałem się jej i wsiadłem na jej krwisto czerwonego smoak i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze... I pytanie odemnie :Mogę wasze postacie przydzielić do klanów?A oto wybór: Wandale,Skrytobujcy(Jeśli chcesz żeby twa postać była w tym klanie musisz podać sęsowne powody) i klan którego nazwę sami musita wymyśleć.:) Coś za łatwo poszło-pomyslalem.I słusznie pomyślałem bo chwilę później ,gdyż na szyi smoka zaplątał się sznur z kamieniami(zapomniałam jak to się nazywa).Greta szyko pzecieła sznur i ponagliła smoka.Lecieliśmy dlugo i dopiero po zachdziee słońca wylądowaliśmy na małej wyspie.Byłem cholernie głodny.Papatrzyła się się tylko na mnie jak na dziecko i w smoczej formie pobiegła do lasu.Gdy wróciła niosla w zębach dorodnego dzika rozpaliliśmy ogień i upiekliśmy mięso ,spożyliśmy je i z braku innych możliwości posliśmy spać...Rano pierwsza obudziła się ona i jako że musieliśmy uciekać obudziła też mnie.Gdy się pakowaliśmy jej wagę odwrucił hała dochodzący z głebi lasu.Wyszeptała do mnie rzebym się schował.Posłuchałem, przecierz wie co robi ,prawda?Z gąszczu wyszła wysoka dziewczyna.Czekaj ja ją z kądś znam...A to ta kurde jak jej tam ... Lilith.Patrzyłem jak ta zblirza się powoli do Grety (która była pod postacią smoka i jagdyby nigdy nic siedziała),wciągając również powoli rękę.Gdy jej ręka prawie dotkneła nosa smokołaczycy(?)Ta złapała ją zębami za rękę i jednym szybkim ruchem przewruciła i przytrzasneła do ziemi,sycząc i warcząc..... Co do waszych postaci to kolejność pojawinia się:tera bedzie niedługo Shenzi i razem z nią pojawi się Nix ,później Cora ,a dopiero gdzieś w połowie opka Nisa.A natomiast Kasia Wolf się nie pojawi bo ta postać... po prostu nie pasje,ta postać jest za mało ...wikingowa(?).Psuje bardziej do opka dziejącego się w czasach dzisiejszych ,a nie w czasach wikingów.I jeszcze co do postaci Lilith jej smokiem będzie wander bo też pochodzi z Berk ,wieć... Niezastanawiając się długo pobiegłem pomuc dziewczynie ,przecie ta by ją zabiła.Gdy dobiegłem Greta była już w postaci człowieka i celowała mieczem w gradło Lilith.Lilith,dysząc z przerażenia powiedziała: -Kim ty jesteś i czego chcesz? -A kim TY jesteś i czego TY chcesz?-odparła. -A może tak by z większym szacuniekm? -Bo co? -Dlatego.I czekała najwyraźniej na coś co miało wyskoczyć z krzaków.Greta również patrzyła się w krzki ,jednak po chwili ,,krzyk" Wandersmoka zwrócił jej uwagę.To Predator właśnie przytszasną Castiela do ziemi i obilywał się smacznie.Rzekła Greta: -JA mam się bać JEGO.Powiedziała i pozwoliła jej wstać.Gdy zobaczyła co się stało z jej smokiem ,miała minę typu ; ,,ale jak?!".Porażenia prądem wandersmoka były w porównaniu do wielkości Predatora , praktycznie niczym.Podeszłem do nich mówiąc spokojnie ,że obydwie nie powinny mieć do siebie złych zamiarów .Tłumaczenie tego Grecie zajo mi trochę ,gdyż ta upierała się przy tym że Lilith ich szpiegowała,że jej nie zna i jeśli nadepnie jej na odcisk do ją zabije... Przepraszam że tak krótko.I Szeptozgoenk co do postaci to wszystkie są opisane w komach , a postać która się pjawiła to tu opis. Next powinien się pojawić jutro ,jak nie jutro to w weekend. Lilith wyglądała na bardzo zdenerwowaną.Miałem pewne przeczucie że nie powinno się jej denerwować...Iiii stało się.Zgadnijcie co się stało.Lilith miała moc władania lodem i śniegiem.I tak się skałada że nie zawsze potrafiła nad nią panować..I tak też się stało ,potężne kolce lodu wystrzeliły w stronę Grety mało co nie przekuwając jej na wylot.To był błąd.Greta pod postacią człowieka zbilżała się do Lilith ze śmiertelnym spokojem i żądzą mordu w oczach.Lilith naciągneła strzałe na cięciwę i strzeliła prosto w serce smokołaczycy.Wysiłek ten ,choć niewielki nie przyniusł rezultatów gdyż ta złapała strząłę w ostatniej chwili i ....Au co ja ci takiego zrobiłem ?!Och mniejsza Greta słysząc mój krzyk posłała tylko Lilith wrogie spojrzenie i oznajmiłe że musimy się spieszyć.Natomiast Lilith pobiegła do mnie i starała się wyjąć strzałę z mojej stopy.Gdy zobaczyła że Greta jest w ok.500 metrowym odstępie od nas zawołała ją ... Przepraszam że tak krótko ,ale mam strasznie mało czasu a musiałam coś nabazgrolć. Podeszła i spytała czego się tak drze.Opowiedziała: -Nie widzisz że jest ranny? -Jaki ranny, strzała nawet nie przebiła stopy na wylot. -No ale chyba trzeba go jakoś opatrzyć? -Dobra ,byle szybko nie mam zamiaru zostawać na jednej wyspie dłużej niż jedną dobę. Lilith opatrzyła mnie na szybkiego i ruszyliśmy na koniec wyspy , by oszczędzić smokom wysiłku.Lecz w trzech czwartych drogi ma stopa zaczeła krwawić.Lilith bardzo się tym przejeła,Greta zaś nie bardzo.Podeszła tylko do mnie ,obejrzałą ranę i oznajmiła że nic mi nie będzie.Na to Lilith odpowiedziała: -Zaczekaj, czy naprawdę musimy się tak śpieszyć?On jest ranny ,a ja wyczerpana (wyspa na której byliśmy była całkiem spora). -Tak musimy,bo jeśli on znadzie nas to wtedy on (tu wskazała na mnie )zginie.Albo gorzej. Lilith popatrzyła się na Gretę karcącym spojrzeniem i powiedziała: -TY w ogóle coś czujesz?Jakieś wspułczecie? Gretę najwyraźniej te słowa musiały mocno urazić.Odwróciła się do Lilith i powiedziała cichym zabujczym tonem : -Ja już nie mam co czuć.Wszystko co dobre we mnie umarło.(spogląda na pozycję słońca)Musimy iść. -A jak ty sobie wyobrażasz jak on idzie?-odparła Lilith -No dobra ,zostaniemy tu na jeszcze jedną noc ,ale z rana wylatujemy. Może być? Jak powiedziala tak zrobiła ,zostawiła nas na chwilę samych by ponownie zapolować i upolować nam jaką kolację.Nagle Lilith zapytała : -A jak to się właściwie stałó że ty z nią tu jesteście? -Długa historia... (chciarz wcanie nie taka długa) -No ,ale przecierz mamy czas ,a poza tym co innego moża robić przy ognisku? Nie powiem przekomnała mnie tą odpowiedzią więc opowiedziałem jej naszą historię ,a ona słuchała z zaciekawieniem.Jej wzrok przypominał ... oczy Szczerbatka.Tak właśnie w ten sposób Szczerbatek patrzył się na soczystego dorsza.Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i zapytałem : -A jak ty się tu znalazłaś? -Ano lataliśmy sobie z Castielem tu i tam i postanowiliśmy odapocząć a ta wyspa nadawała się do tego idealnie. Nagle smoki zaczeły się niespokojnnie zachowywać.Predator zribił minę jagby się nad czymś mocno zastanawiął.Nagle zkrzaków wyskoczyła Greta w postaci smoka trzymająca w łapach młodą dziewczynę.Przgniotła (dziewczynę) do ziemi i z łapą przygotowaną do ataku ryczała jej prosto w twarz.Od tyłu cisowym łukiem naparzała w smokołaczycę druga dziewczyna.W tle było widać odganiająceg się Predatora od natrętnego czarno-czerwono-kremowego śmiertnika i zaciętą walkę między Castielem i szponiakiem... Dobra doszło w komach kilka nowych postaci : Talion i Keila.Posyacie te pojawią się tagże niedługo. Lilith nie zastanawiając się podbiegła do smokołaczycy i z okrzykiem :Shenzi,co ty tu do cholery robisz?! dciągneła dziewczynę, ktora biła Gretę łukiem.W obronie Shenzi stanął jej śmiertnik.Za to dziewczyna ,która była przytrzaśnięta do ziemi szarpała się coraz bardziej.Nie nie nie ja na to nie pozwolę żeby ktoś tu kogoś zabijał(Greta miała najwyraźniej taki zamiar).Rzuciłem się na nią z wyciągniętym mieczem(wcześniej skradzionym strażnikowi) przeciołem jej bok.No dobra nie przeciołem bo ma na to za twarde łuski,mogło to ją najwyżej połaskotać.Jednakowoż osiągnąłem swój cel gdyż swoją uwagę zwróciła na mnie i mało by mi głowy nie odgryzła.Na szczęście w porę się opamiętała i przemieniła się człowieka.Dysząc i sapiąc zwróciła sie z agresją do Lilith: -(wskazuje na Shenzi) Znasz ją?! -Tak ,ma na imię Shenzi i... -Czy ja prosiłam żeby mnie przedstawiać?-Powiedziała Shenzi -Nie ,ale... -Zwą mnie Shenzi Rivers a oto (wskazuje na śmiertnika) Manifest .Pochodzę z klanu Wandali ,lecz uciekłam od nich. -Miło mi ,zaś mnie zwą Margaret Black z klanu Skrytobujców ,a to mój smok Predator.A ona to kto?-Powiedziała Greta już łagodniejszym tonem. -Ja?-Zapytała cicho druga dziewczyna -Tak ty. -Nazywam się Nix Fortes ,mój klan to Klan Powietrznych Łowców a ta tutaj to Burza. wim krótki ten next jutro powinien być dłuższy thumb|a kto zgadnie co to ten dostanie dydykta Dobra spaliłam mówiąc Poli że to Predator ale i tak dydykt dla wszystkich czytelników tego opka kontynuacja rozmowy: - (Spoglada na pozycję księżca)Wnioskując po księżycu dochodzi dwunasta ,musimy lecieć.-rzekła Greta. -A gdzie lecicie?-Zapytały chórem dziewczyny. -No właśnie ,gdzie ty nas tak w ogule prowadzisz.-dodała Lilith. Sam byłem tego ciekaw ,lecz w odpowiedzi dostaliśmy tylko marne :Wkrotce się dowiecie.I teraz zwróciłą się bezpośredniio do Shenzi i Nix : -Pytanie tylko:czy lecicie z nami? Dziewczyny tylko popatrzyły po sobie i wzruszyły ramionami . -Och no dawajcie męska decyzja! -No to tak-odpowiedziałly chórem. -Wspaniale ,no to na smoki i lecim Jako że ja nie miałem smoka leciałem na grzbiecie Predatora.Nie miałem nawet domysłów gdzie możemy lecieć.Z racji tego że smoki nie potrafią latać przez sen(Predator jest wyjątkiem) ,a ten jest bardzo potrzebny lądowaliśmy co jakiś czas na różnych wyspach.Chociarz był jeden wyjątek ,kiedy musieliśmy lecieć w nocy.A ta noc była ... wyjątkowa ,gdyż mieliśmy niespodzieanego gościa.A oto co się wydarzyło:Leciliśmy w noc bezgwiezdną i cichą,otaczała nas ciemność i nagle coś ,a raczej ktoś śmigną mieczem po brzuchu Predatora .Ten oczywiście tego nie poczuł ,lecz między jego łuskami jest ukryte coś a'la ślina koszmara ponocnika ,a jako że miecz wywołał ciepło smok się zapalil , i ja jako że nie siedziałem na smoku w siodle musiałem się przesiąść na innego smoka.Lecz nie udało mi się to gdyż w momencie kiedy przeskakiwałem ze smoak na smoka coś mnie złapało i spojrzao się na mnie oczami nocnej furii.Co prawda miałem przy sobie miecz ,ale nie miałem serca skrzywdzić kogoś z gatunku mojego przyjaciela...Nagle coś chwyciło mnie za nogi(a raczej nogę) i pociągneło w dół.To była Shenzi ,próbująca wciągnąć mnie na swego smoka.Kiedy już spokojnie siedziałem na Manifeście(?) ,z daleka oglądając podniebną bitwę między Gretą a tajemniczym jeźccem zauważyłem że zaczyna świtać a w dole majaczy się wyspa.... Wyladowaliśmy na takowej wyspie ,a niedługo w nasze ślady poszła Greta wraz z przeciwnikiem.Gdy wyladowali ... No jednym słowem było grubo.Ten przeciął ostrym mieczem po podgardlu Grety... Nie to niemoliwe ... czy ona ...nie żyje?Jej bezwłdne ciało osuneło się na ziemię.Talion gdyż tak miał na imię przybysz zwrócił się ku nam i powoli podchodził.Nagle coś a raczej ktoś przytrzasną go do ziemi.Talion odepchnł ją na tyle mocno że odleciała na parę metrów w tył .Potężna smoczyca zbliżyła się do przeciwnika paraliżując go wzrokiem.Na szczęście (dla niego) w porę się opamiętał i odskoczył.Rozpoczął sie krway pościg.Greta co chwilę łapała go za nogę i przyciągałą do siebie.Kiedy zrobiła to za piątym razem przemieniła się z powrotem w człowieka i wyszeptała mu do ucha :nie wiesz nawet jaki bład popełniłeś.Lecz zabić go nie zdążyła gdyż dostała plazmą i przywaliła w drzewo.Za to nona furia która dopuściął się tego czynu została brutalnie przygnieciona przez kolejno:Predatora ,Manifesta ,Burzę i Castiela.Obydwoje wstali i zmierzyli się ponurym wzrokiem.Greta pierwsza zaczeła rozmowę : -Widzę że znalazłam godnego przeciwnika. -Wznajemnie. -Powiedz mi ... jak cię zwą? -Talion ,,Smocza Zguba" ,a to Carchen ,jestem z klanu Ludu. -Czekaj ja cię z kądś kojarzę... to ty zatłukłeś to wielkie cholerstwo ,tak? -Tak.A tak w ogle to co wy robicię na moim terenie (wun z mojej ziemi!)? -Ymm kojarzysz imię Drago Krwawodoń(?)? -Coś tam świta. - Trza go ukatrupić , a nas jest trochę za mało wie, szukamy kogoś kto mugłby nam pomuc ,piszesz się? -Jak nie ,ajk tak.I gdzie jest reszta , bo sama to ty tu nie jesteś. -Czkawka , wyłaź z tych krzków no ! Wylazłęm wraz z Shenzi , a z daleka podbiegała reszta.Jako że smoki były wyczerpane lotem zostaliśmy na wyspie.Tym razem na polowanie poszliśmy razem gdyż było na troszke wiecej i co z tym szło potrzeba było wicyj miesa.Jedynie Lilith zostałem by z Catielem łowic ryby dla smoków.Upolowaliśmy kilka porządnych dzików ,upiekliśmy je zjedliśmy i syci poszlismy spac... Dobrze opisałam Taliona ?Przepraszam że długo nexta nie było .I Ishami2000 dlaczego ma być Death Katastrofa?(szatański śmiech Georga Martina) Nazajutrz wyruszyliśmy w drogę,na południe.Greta mówiła że jeśli gdzieś leciec to na południe.I smokom sie spodoba i ludziom.Gdzieś tak w połowie drogi Talion zapytał: -Jak to się stało że przeżyłaś poderżnięcie gardła? -Radzę popracować nad celem-Powiedziała ukazując niezbyt głeboką ranę na klatce piersiowej.Gdy naeszła noc wylądowaliśmy na małej wysepce i powtórzyliśmy swoją cowyspową manterę.Jednak tej nocy wydarzyło się coś ... niespodziewanego.Greta jako że jest smokołakiem ma bardzo wczuły smok i potrafi nawet w najgłebszym śnie usłyszeć wroga i tym razem nie było inaczej.do naszego obozu wdarł się dziki smok.A dokładniej samoczyca z gatunku wandersmoka.Owa smozyca zaczełą bezwstydnie zaczepiać Castiela.Ten najwyraźniej oburzony jej zachowaniem podszedł do śpiącej w najlepsze właścicielki i ją obudził.Lilith najwyraźniej chcąc się wykazać(albo z własnej głupoty jak to Greta określiła) spróbowała wytresować takowego osobnika.Lecz zanim jej się to udało obok niej wylądowała kula ognia.lecz ta zanim zdołała spalic cały obóz została zgaszona przez sporą dawkę lodu.Z lasu wyłoniła sie dziewczyna o szatynowo-szatynowych włosach i blixnie na lewym oku.Rozpętała się epicka walka.Normalnie ogień i lód dwa żywioły staneły na przeciwko siębie.W tle było widać dwa wandery opychające się popcornem.(chociarz myślę że to akurat zmyśliła)Na szczęścei dla przybyszki Greta postanowiła wyjść z ukrycia i rozdzielić wojowniczki.Obydwie dostałyt w czapę i był spokój.Gdy przybyszka otrząsneła się po uderzeniu przz smokołaka postanowiłą rozpocząć rozmowe: -Kim wy jesteście? -Bandą myszoskoczków podróżójących na południe a ty? -Fenkiem lubiącym myszoskoczki w sosie własnym.A tera na serio kim wy jesteście? Prezdstawiła na . -Świetnie a ja jestem Cora Wolfchid a to Luna mój klan zwiesię Wolfchild -Mówiłaś że cię z tamdąt wywalili -ierozpowiadaj tego! -Dobra spokój!Z racji takkiej że musimy lecieć szybkie pytanie : Lecisz z nami?-wtrąciła się Greta. -A gdzie tak dokładniej lecicie? -Jakieś 2 może 3 dni na północ.-Odparłą ze spokojem. -A po kiego grzyba lecicie do indii?Pełno tygrysów ,smoków (bardzo NIEprzyjaznych) ,robactwa i co najgorsze LUDZI. -Te ostatnie to zdecydowanie najgorsze.-Powiedziała ,najwyraźniej z własnego doświadczenia smokołaczyca. -Jeśli można :co miałaś na myśli mówiąc smoki?I ten epitet :nieprzyjazne?-wtrcilem się do rozmowy. -Większość gatunków które znasz wywodzi się z Indii, jednakowoż większość gatunków przetrwała np.Indyjska Furia albo Miażdżeń lub Indyjski Koszmar.-Rzekła Cora. -Miażdżeń? -Coś a'la gronkiel tylko trochę inne.-Tym razem odezwała się Greta. Po tej jagże krótkiej wymianie słów ruszyliśmy w drogę.Cora leciała tuż za naszą 6 (?).Przewidywania Grety okazały się być trafne.Po 2 dniach byliśmy w gorącym, parnym i zlanym słońcem kraju.Wylądowaliśmy w puszczy.Greta powiedziała że przed nami jeszcze wiele dni drogi.Więc na razie zarządziliśmy postój.Greta ,jako że wraz ze smokoółactwem szło w parze wzmocnione zmysły poszła szukać wody i ewentuanie czegoś do jedzenia.Smoki dostały nagłego zastrzyku energi i harcowały po całym "obozie".Żeby nikt się nie nudził porozdawaliśmy sobie różne zajęcia mi: -Cora wraz z Lilith poszły szukać gałęzi (chociarz nie wiem czy to tak dobrze dobrana para). -Shenzi i jej smok poszli polować na jeżozwieże i inne kolczaste paskudztwa (Greta mówiła że każdy szanujący się smok powinien go kiedy spróbować) -Nix wraz ze mną zajeła się budową tymmczasowego obozu. Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe zapadł zmierzch... A więc jest next.Proszę o wystawienie oceny w postaci konetarza . Zmierzch zapadał powoli i nieubłagalnie.Z czasem kiedy zapadła głucha noc poszliśmy spać.Na warcie stał Predator i Manifest (nawzajem się pilnowali).Gdy nadszedł ranek zgaśliśmy ogień ,który uwcześnie zapaliliśmy i ruszyliśmy w drogę.Podrodze spotykaliśmy różnorakie drzewa i zwierzęta.Co chwila zatrzymywaliśmy się by się czegoś napić i coś zjeść.Więc szliśmy całą grubą jeden za drugim .Powoli znów zapadała noc więc powtórzyliśmy czynność z wczoraj ,lecz tym razem Greta wróciłą z pustymi rękami .Lilith skarciła ją mówiąc czemu nie poszła tam gdzie wczoraj na co ta odparła że czy ona zdaje sobie sprawę ile kilometrów przeszliśmy.Skonczyło się na tym że Lilith stała się naszym głownym źródłem wody.Lód topnia wręcz aż za szybko.Gdy wkońcu nastała noc (a noce tu są znacznie chłodniesze niż dnie)Usiedlismy przy ogniu i zaczeliśmy sobie opowiadać niezliczone historie.Niektóre śmiesznie inne smutne.Greta jedna siedziała w ciszy żeźbiąc tygrysa w drewnie.Nagle Nix zapytała ją skąd blizny na jej twarzy.Greta więc opowiedziała swoją historię: -A więc jeśli cię to ciekawi urodziłam się na niewielkiej wyspie,na której nie zabijano smoków ,gdyż smoki się nas zazwyczaj bały.Co jakiś czas na naszą wyspę przybywały Bezskrzydłe Rozpruwacze. I właśnie stąd wzieły się moje blizny na oku.A te tutaj (wskazuje na policzek) to już inna historia.Wiesz nie tylko ja miałam pomysł żeby zrobić to (zaciska dłoń w pięść i ze skórzanej rękawicy wyskakują metalowe pazury).Pewien gościu Podczas potyczki ze mną zrobił przesuną tąże bronią po mojej twarzy ,ale oczywiście to tymże cczynie nie pożył zbyt długo gdyż ja mu pazurami przezunełam po tchawicy. Gwar wrócił do obozu i znowu rozpoczeły się niewydarzone historie.Greta nadal żerzbiąc tygrysa zaczeła śpiewać: Stoję samotnie patrząc na pole bitwy Zniszczona ziemia ,to wszystko co pozostało po walce Teraz szukam nowego sposobu by pokonać mego przeciwnika Widziałem już dość rozlewu krwi ,śmierci i bólu Ucieknę ,będą mnie gonić na próżno Schowam się będą mnie szukać Przegrupuję się,umad odwrót będą mnie ścigać Śmiertelny cios,wygrałem bez walki To jest sztuka wojny Wymawiając te słowa rzuciła scyzorykiem w piach koło ognia i jagby zahipnowtyzowana patrzyła się w odbijające się od ostrza płomienie To jest sztuka wojny Łamiąc wolę walki wroga Zmusić ich żeby mnie ścigali,będą grali w moją grę I będą grać na moich zasadach ,będę blisko lecz wciąrz nietykalny Nigdy więcej nie doświadczę bólu Zanim mnie znajdą mnie już nie będzie Otoczę ich Poddadzą się bez walki Śmiertelny cios wygrałem bez walki To jest sztuka wojny To jest sztuka wojny Złamani i zagubieni Zmęczeni wojną Poddadzą mi się Złapani w moją pułapkę Bez wyjścia Nigdy więcej nie przegram Ucieknę będą mnie gonić na próżno Schowam się będą mnie szukać Przegrupuję się udam odwrót będą mnie ścigać Śmiertelny cios wygrałem bez walki To jest sztuka wojny Tojest sztuka wojny To jest sztuka wojny to jest sztuka wojny Kiedy skończyła śpiewać utkwiła wzrok we ... mnie.Odwróciłem się z mała nadzieją że to nie na mmnie się patrzy ,za moimi plecami stał piękny czarny tyrys o złoto -brązowych oczach... Nexcik wystarczająco długi?Jeśli tak to miszczu zostaw miszoskiego koma! Link do muzy:The art of war ' ' ''' Bestia ruszyła się z miejsca i powoli szła w stronę Grety.Gdy przeszłą obok ognia widać był ją w pełnej okazałości.Potężne mięśnie działające pod skóra i ślady potężnych pazurów na plecach.Greta powoli wyciągneła rękę w stronę tygrysa i pogłaskała go po czarnym łbie , a ten złozył się u jej stóp.Gdy ta podniosła głowę praktycznie natychmiast wybuchła śmiechem ,widząc nasze zdziwione miny.Kiedy skończyła się śmiać rzekła że trzeba by już się spać położyć.A więc za jej radą poszliśmy spać.Rano jednak nie obudziły nas dziwięki natury lecz ludzkie krzyki.Ja oczywiście miałem to głeboko gdzieś ,gdyż sen mam twardy niczym skała.Jednakowoż dłużej pospać nie było mi dane gdyż ktoś postanowił zrobić mi zimny prysznic.To jeden z ludzi Drago ,wylał na mnie kubeł zimnej wody tym samym oszałamiając mnie.Porwali nas praktycznie wszystkich ,oprusz Grety i Lilith które spały najdalej od obozu (przynajmniej Lilith ,bo Greta spała na drzewie).Związali nas i zawlokli do obozu.Smoki mające więcej oleju w głowie zaczaiły się na nich tuż przy obozie i wyczuwając odpowiedni moment zaatakowały.Ludzie Drago byli jednak przygotowani na taki przebieg wydarzeń i nie mineła minuta i walczące smoki leżały nieprzytomnie na ziemi.Gdy w końcu dotarli do obozu nasi oprawwcy padli niczym trupy na ziemię.Dostawszy grubym kijem w łeb ,ostatinią rzeczą którą słyszałem było głośne chrapanie strażników i tych ktorzy nas porwali.Z nieprzytomności wyrwało mnie szturchnięcie.Shenzi ,która jakimś cude unikneła ciosu pałką zauwarzyła dziwne zachowanie Nix ,która wpatrywała się w gęsty las.Przysłuchując się dotarły do mnie szepty ,których jednak nie rozumiałem.Jednak gdy te ucichły poczułem że coś oswabadza mnie z węzłów.To Lilith ,aż czerwona ze złości przecinała linę ,a pomagała jej w tym już oswobodzona Shenzi.Gdy zostałem już uwolniony zauważyłem że Nix też jej pozbawiona węzłów , i tylko siedzi wparując się w krzaki.Gdy w końcu wstała oznajmiła że wie gdzie uciekać i że strażnicy niedługo się zbudzą.O mały włos byśmy zapomnieli o smokach ,gdyby te nie ,,zakrzyczały".A więc czym prędzej uwolniliśmy je i zaczeliśmy uciekać według wskazówek Nix... '''Przepraszam że znowu długo nexta nie było ,ale jutro bedzie na 100%.I czy ja mam wstawiać takie piosenki jak w poprzednik nexcie? A więc biegliśmy przez gęstą puszczę nie patrząc za siebie.Jednak wiedzieliśmy że za nami biegną Łowcy i po chwili wsiadliśmy na smoki.W tępie smoczego lotu szybko zgubliśmy nieprzyjaciół jednakowożkiedy wylądowaliśmy przy małym domku przy którym stała Greta i Lilith tam złowroga "armia" już czekała.Wtedy rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło.Ich było jedynastu a nas 7.Smoki próbowały albo wszystko spalić albo zdeptać co w rezultacie pozostawiło 7 przeciwników .No co?Wiesz jak to popyla?Nie?No właśnie.Ja akurat walczyłem z wysokim brązowookim blondynem.Mając spore doświadczenie w walce pokonałe go bez większych przeszków i jako że byłem ranny obserwowałem toczącą się walkę.Au ,to musiało boleć , uuuu tam bić nas(menszczyzn) nie wolno.W końcu do walki wkroczył Predator ,a zanim Castiel ,Manifest ,Carchen,Burza i Luna.I tak jedna walka się skończyła i zaczeła się druga tym razem między Gretą a Lilith.A oto jej przebieg: -Jak ja cię nienawidzę!-Lilith ze złością. -No wiesz bo ja cię kocham i ubustwiam.-Greta jak zwykle sarkastyczna. -Ty wiesz z kim zadzierasz?! -Owszem ,jesteś z potomkinią pradawnego ludu władającego wodą ,jednak jesteś wyjatkiem gdyż ładasz lodem nie wodą. Sam byłem ździwiony tyże faktem ,a co dopiero Lilith. -Ale ... skąd ty to wiesz ?-zapytała z niedowierzeniem -Zachowujesz się jak oni , władasz wodą i masz naturalną nienawiść do smokołaków i ludzi władających ogniem ,prost. Lilith musiała poczuć się urażona tą informacją. -Dosyć odchodę!Castiel chodź! -A ić tylko nie wracaj jak cię smoki i tygrysy zjedzą! -A więc jednak się o mnie martwisz? -Powiem ci tak , nie zabiłam cię tylko dlatego że władasz lodem co mogło się później opłacić, i jeden pies mi czy wy wszyscy zdechniecie czy nie. -To dlaczego mnie uratowałaś-Zapytałem zawiedziony. -Nie wtrącaj się!-Odpowiedziały chórem. -A teraz skoro już wszystko wyjaśnione to (cenzura) stąd! I poszła nie wiadomo gdzie... Tak wiem że next mocne 2/10.I czy Użytkownicze Sandymh(?) opdowiada to że dopisałam historię jej postaci? Jako że jeszcze był dzień zajeliśmy się sprawami zamieszkania takowego domku który jak się okazało należał do Grety.Domek zagospodarowany byłw cztery łóżka (a raczej dwa łóżka i dwa łoża dla smoków) mnie udało się wycyganić miejsce przy oknie.Greta która nawyraźniej musiała się odsteresować po przeżytej kłótni , poszła zapolować.Smoki które nawyraźniej znowu dostały małpiego rozumu więc zaczeły nam nazwyczajniej przeszkadzać.Problem rowiązany został przez liny które były pomysłem Nix.Kiedy skończyliśmy się rozgaszczać ,Greta wróciła z polowania z ... takim czymś rogatym w pysku (poluje jako smok i wraca w ciele smoka) i dosyć dużą raną kłutąw okolicy barku.NO RZESZ W MORDĘ CO SIĘ NA MNIE TAK GAPI!Pomyślałem i zaczołem się nerwowo rozglądać.Widząc moje nerwowe zachowanie , Talion zapytał : -Stary, co z tobą ? -Zapytał przeżuwając nogę zwierzęcia ,które zwało się antylopą. -Nic ,tylko mam wrażenie że coś ,lub ktos się na mnie gapi. -Niewyspany jesteś , i zaczynasz bredzić.Idź spać.-Poradził mi.Gdy wymawiał te słowa dało się w nich wyczuć lekką nutę ignorancji.Więc posłuchałem się go i położyłem się spać.Rano gdy się obudziłem , czułem się spocony i śmierdzący... Przepraszam że krótko jeszcze wieczorem cuś dopisze. Jednakowoż byłem wypoczęty.Gdy tylko wyszłem z domku zauważyłem że coś się zmieniło.A mianowicie było pusto , w obozie nikogo nie było.Rozejrzałem się i dostrzegłem ślady pazurów na pobliskich drzewach.Nie powiem ,ale lekko spanikowałem , gdy tuż obok mnie wyladował spory smok z zakręconymi rogami i nienaturalnie długimi palcami u przednich łap.Wycofałem się , ale ten podchodził coraz bliżej , aż w końcu mogłem spojżeć w jego zamglone oczy.Po chwili nachylił się nade mną i otworzył paczę pełną ostrych kłów i potężnych trzonowców.Póxniej poddusił mnie rogami w taki sposób że jego oko było zaledwie kilka centymetrów od mojego i w tedy ... otworzył je ukazując czarne, przenikliwe , pionowe źrenice i jadowicie zielone oczy.Odskoczył , jagby czymś ździwiony i pobiegł w las.Nagle poczułem że coś uderzyło mnie w policzek: -CZKAWKA!-Ktoś krzynął. -Cccco się stało? -Jeśli spanie do południa i mamroczenie się liczy to tak.-To była Nix ,która była najwyraźniej oburzona moim spiochcwem. Niestety byłem zbyt zmęczony by powiedzieć im o moim niezwykłym śnie (czyt.koszmarze.) więc poranne czynności wykonałem w ciszy.Shenzi która właśnie wróciła z wyprawy po wodę powiedziała że znalazła całkiem fajny wodospad całkiem niedaleko.Więc poszliśmy tam i okazało się że jest to miejsce całkiem zdatne do pływania... Znowu nexta długo nie było ?Tera powinny byc częściej bo som wakajcje.Podoba sieę next?Jak tak to zostaw koma i jak nie to koma też zostawic możesz. Lecz najpierw zaspokoiliśmy pragnienie , dopiero potem postanowiliśmy się schłodzić w wodzie.Wiecie jaki to wspaniałe uczucie kiedy jesteś zarąbiście zgrzany i się wchodzi do chłodnej wody?A więc weszliśmy do wody by się schłodzić .Jedyna która nie wlazła to Greta gdyż ta pobiegła na chwilę w głąb lasu , lecz po chwili pędził na nas bialy smok i z wielkim pluskiem wskoczyłą d wody opryskuąc nas.W wodzie siedzieliśmy z godzinę , lecz zgłodnieliśmy i musieliśmy wracać.Przy obiedzie złożonym z ... takich dziwnych owoców , o soczystym miaszu i słodkim smaku , panowała miła atmosfera.Po chwili jednak moją uwagę przukuła dosyć intensywna rozmowa między Gretą a Nix.Po posiłku zorientowaliśmy się że smoki gdzieś znikneły i trza było ich szukać.Jako że smoki nie są przystosowane do wilgotnej ziemi , stawiały ciężkie kroki i pozostawiały dosyć wyraźne ślady więc nie powinno byyć problemu z odnalezieniem ich.Jednak żeby poszło sprawniej podzieliliśmy sie na 2 grupy : Ja ,Greta i Nix ,a druga grupa :Cora , Talion i Shenzi.W takich grupach poszliśmy na poszukiwania.Podczas drogi Greta spoglądała na mnie niespokojnie i cały czas komunikowała się z Nix.Po dłuższej chwili , odnaleźlismy pierwsze ślady smoków które prowadziły do dużej jaskini , która jednak była pusta.Bynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka... Krótko?Przepraszam ale głowa mnie peka , ale za wynagrodzenie dajem rysunek (nawet 2) to pierwsze to greta w połowie ludzka i w połowie smocza a to drugie to smok który przyśnił się Czkawce: thumb|wystawiaj ta komentarze. Po dokładniejszych oględzinach , z jaskini wyszła młoda dziewczyna o srebrzystych włosach , a za nią wszły kolejno nasze smoki. -No to mamy sparwczynie.-Powiedziała Greta. Dziewczyna wyglądała na ... zdziczałą.Postanowiłem przeprowadzić z nią krótką konwersację : -Jak ty to zrobiłaś?W odpowiedzi dostałem dostałem tylko pytające spojrzenie i oddech smoka na karku.Smokiem tym był Błękinty Stormcutter. -*śmiech nikczemny i niezacny*Ona cię nie rozumie deklu, wychowała się wśród smoków i rozumie tylko ich mowę , ot co.Zabraliśmy smoki i poszliśmy do obozu.Lecz coś , a raczej ktoś za nami szło .Popatrzyłem się po towarzyszkach . -Dobra zdziczałą idzie z nami.-Zadecydowała zniecierpliwiona Greta. -Czekaj , a właściwie to dlaczego ty decydujesz co ja mam robić?-Obudziła się we mnie ta wodzowa część. Smokołaczyca odwróciła się do mnie i powiedziała agresywnym tonem : -Bo to mniej więcej ja cię uratowałam , ja zapewniam ci schronienie i ja przynosze jedzenie , jasne? -A ja jagbyś nie zauważyła jestem wodzem! -Nie , wodzem jeszcze nie jesteś bo nie miałeś ślubu ! - Ale to ja będę nim jak się skończy ten cały koszmar! - Posłuchaj mnie , Drago nigdy by mnie nie złapał , gdyby nie twoja Astrid , rozumiesz ?Sieć została zarzucona na mnie nie na nią i to tylko z mojej woli by ratować ciebie i twoją cholerną wyspę. -To po co to robiłaś skoro mój los jest ci obojętny?! -Nie rozumiesz ,lecz moge ci powiedzieć jedno : za dużo czasu spędziłam w towarzystwie tego człowieka żeby nie wiedziec o co mu chodzi. -To ocmu mu w takim razie chodzi? -A o co może mu chodzić?Pewnie że o władze nad smokami... Tymi słowami zakończyła kłótnię.Wróciliśmy do obozu , a tam reszta grupy siedziała i zdenerwowanymi głosami rozmawiała .Czy ja o czymś nie wiem?Kiedy nas zobaczyli , Talion podbiegł do nas , a raczej do Grety i zacząl szeptać.Nie no ja już mam tego dość , każdy coś prze demną ukrywa.Nagle Greta powiedziała do mnie spokojnym tonem : -Chodź na strone. -Dobra .-odpowiedziałem nie pewnie -Posłuchaj czy miałeś ostatnio jakieś ... niezwykłe sny nie wiem Byłem zmieszany tym pytaniem , ale mimo naszej ostatniej kłótni ,postanowiłem powiedziec jej moje wrażenia z poprzedniej nocy.Gdy jej opowiedałem mój sen uśmiechała sie pod nosem i co chwilę powtarzała słowa typu:To by się zgadzało ... itp.Po naszej romowie wróciliśmy do obozu i Greta powiedziala :Shenzi ,prowadź.Shenzi zaprowadziła nas do pewnego miejsca w lesie , na którym było dosłowienie pełno dziwnych śladów ,a na drzewach takie same ślady pazurów jak w koszmarze. Nexta ni było bo internet Szczerbatek zeżarł i nie chcieał zwrócić. Ślady idealnie pasowały do łap smoka.Niespodziewanie wszyscy obecni zaczeli się we mnie wpatrywać.O czo wam chpodzi?-Spytałem, a odpowiedź dostałem od Taliona : -Nie odwracaj się.Ja oczywiście się nie posłuchałem i odwróciłem się.Ujrzałem dużego czerwonego smoka ,tego samego co w snie.Widziałem żądze krwi w jego oczach w których jednak była odrobina ciekawości.Wyciągnąłem odruchowo rękę i mało co tej nie straciłem ,gdyż smok kłapną potężnym pyskiem.Zaczeliśmy uciekać jak poparzeni.Gdy dotarliśy do obozu smok dalej z nami był i nadal przglądał się mnie , jego jaskrawe oczy były wpatrzone we mnie i nagle przemówił głosem mego Ojca : - Synu , co ty tutaj robisz ?-Powiedział pełnym pogardy głosem. -Ja...-Nie dał mi dokończyć. -Ukrywasz się gdy twoi ludzie cierpią, głodują i umierają.-Powiedział już mój OJCIEC stał ,jak żywy i poatrzył na mnie z pogardą. -Ja nie ... -Znowu mi przerwał. -Ty co?Nie wiedziałeś , że ludzie , mieszkańcy TWOJEJ wioski głodują , a TY siedzisz sobie tutaj i grzejesz siedzenie ,sam zobacz co się dzieje tam ... I zamienił się w kłębek dymu i wparował do mojego umysłu.Widziałem cierpienia , widziałem moją matkę zabitą na polu bitwy widziałem przyjaciół na których ciałach ucztowały ich smoki...Nagle oblała mnie izmna woda i dotarły do mnie niewyraźnie krzyki : -Czkawka obudź się!-krzyczeli wszyscy.Nagle dostałem w twarz .Bolało , bólem nieludzkim ,człowiek nawet najsilniejszy nie byłby zdony do takiego ciosu więc domyśliłem się że dostałem od Grety.Ocknąwszyy się , poczułem się lepki od potu .Na demną stała Greta, Nix i Shenzi , a Talion z Dziewczyną (bedem ją tak nazywać póki jej imie się nie ujawni) i Corą wracali z polowania i nieśli dużą zdobycz. Greta żądała żebym jej wszystko opowiedział , więc jako że było już ciemno rozpaliliśmy ogień i opowiedziałem wszystkim co mi się ... przyśniło (mogę to tak okkreślić?)Kiedy skonczyłem , Greta wyglądała na zmartwioną , więc zapytałem co siię stało , ta odpowiedziała że jest niedobrze bardzo niedobrze.Spytałem dlaczego , a ta odpowiedziała : -Przechodzisz tak zwaną Inicjację , która hm , może mnieć fatalne skótki. -Czyli ?- Zapytała Cora. -Może umrzeć ,albo gorzej.-Odpowiedziała smutnym głosem -Jak to gorzej ?-Zapytał Talion. -Większość nie przeżywa Inicjacji, a mniejszpść po niej warjuje. -A tak właściwie to czego chce ode mnie ten smok?-Zapytałem . -Opowiem Wam pewną legędę , która powinna rozwiać wszystkie wątpliwości.A legenda ta brzmi tak : Kiedyś ,kiedy jeszcze świat był młody i nie znał człowieka , panowały smoki, a smokami panowała potężna smoczyca Shyuk (czyt.Szuk).Smoczyca była ogromna , posiadała pięć par dużych , przepięknym par skrzydeł,potężne wężowe ciało , utrzymywane na czterech długich łapach .Pysk miała długi i potężny zakończony koroną z kolców.Oczy, podobnie jak łuski lśniły wszystkimi kolorami.Jej panowanie było długie i spokojne , póki nie pojawili się ludzie, którzy zaczeli polować na smoki , dla skór i mięsa,a smoki odwdzięczały się poaleniem wiosek , porywanie dzieci i kobiet .Smoczy ród upadał z karzdym stuleciem a ludzie rośli w siłę.Wojnan między udzimi a smokami trwała wieki .Ludzie nienawidzili smoków i wizawi.Jednak były wyjątki.Pewnego razu do Królowej smoków ,Shyuk , przyszła szostka młodych ludzi.Jak się przedostali do świetnie strzerzonego pałacu , zagatką pozostaje do dziś.Młodzi , których imienia zostały już dawno zapomniane , prosili o sześć smoków , królowa ,która potrafiła zaglądać w ludzką duszę, i nie lubiła wojny zapytała po co ma zmuszać swoich poddanych , do czegoś czego by nie chcieli.Ci jednak nalegali , więc Shyuk uległa im i poprosiła sześć smoków.Lecz to nie byłu zwykłe smoki , gyż one panowały nad żywiołami i potrafiły rozmawiać z ludzimi co niewielu potrafiło. Więc ludzie opowiedzieli smokom co chcą zrobić , a smoki się na to zgodziły.Jednak pozostało im się przedstawić co u smoków było wyrazą szacunku.Pierwszy nazywał się Ziemia , tak jak to co było pierwsze ,drugi nazywał sie Woda , tak jak to co niezbedne do życia ,trzeci zwał się Wiatr , tak jak to co pozwala oddychać ,czwarty na imię miał Życie , tak jak to co powstaje z Ziemi ,Wody i Wiatru , piąty miał na imię ogień ,u trzymujący wszystko na baczności , a szósty zaś zwał się Śmierć , tak jak to co posoztaje po Życiu.Więc ludzie ,pierwszy raz dosiedli smoków i pokazali narodom , jakie są naprawdę.Jednak Życie i Śmierć , jako najpotężniejsze z żywiołów nie rozumiały się z jeźccami i przeprowadzili pierwszą w świecie Inicjację , by w pełni zjednoczyć się z ludzmi ... Każdy był wsłuchany w legędę , która wszystko wyjaśniła , jednak ja miałem jeszcze jedo ważne pytanie : -Połuchaj , Greta czy to co pokazuje mi ten smok to prawda?-Zapytałem niepewnie. -Nie wiem ,różnie bywa , jednak nawet gdybym wiedziała to bym nie mogła ci powiedzieć.-Odparła ze smutkie,. -Dlaczego? -Zabiłby cię , a skoro już cię wybrał to znaczy że ma do ciebie wielkie plany. Już chciałem odchodzić gdy ta mnie zatrzymała i powiedziała : -Połuchaj te wizje , sny zawał jak zwał będą się powtarzać , a ja przynajmniej na razie nie będę mogła ci przy tym pomagać.-Powiedziała ze smutkiem. -Co?Dlaczego? -Pełnia się zbliża. Dobra next chyba wystarczająco długi , i proszę o napisanie wszystkich imion postaci występujących w tym opku bo ja już się nie łapię. Przez następne kilka dni ja miałem spokój od wizji , lecz Greta najwyraźniej przechodziła ogromne cierpienie.Ciągle łazi w kółko i prawie nie rzemieniała się w człowieka. Reszta , jako że myślała że Greta to pół-smok i pełnia na nią jakoś specjalnie nie wpływa .Jednak mylili się , jedna prócz mnie wiedziała o smokołactwie Dziewczyna (przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało) , gdyż nie zbliżała się do Grety i zachowywała największy spokój.Nadszedł wkrótce dzien pełni , a w ten dzień cierpienie Grety było największe , jednak wieczorem zaczełą wydawać dziwne pomruki , które pszekształcały się w przedziwną pieśń ,która w tłuaczeniu brzmiała tak : Matka noc wraz z ojcem Księżycem , spać nie dają Budząc zew krwiożerczych bestii Zbieramy siły by na Łowy udać się Smokołaki budzą się I wędrują do Kręgu By się z Królem spotkać Smoki ryczą , wilki wyją ,ludzie krzyczą Kto zostanie dziś złapany? Kto zostanie dziś przyjęty? A na kim uczta zostanie poczęta? Królu mądry ,pokaż nam Gdzie na Łowy udać się By człowieka znaleść Tropić,śledzić i polować Gonić , ścigać i zabijać By się Łowy udały nam Smoki ryczą , wilki wyją , ludzie krzyczą Kto zostanie dziś złapany? Kto zostanie dziś przyjęty? A na kim uczta zostanie poczęta? Łowy udane ,czas ucztować Stary Królu swej wahaty Wybierz nowego członka stada Wybierz na kim uczta się odbędzie Uczta udana ,milczy rada Wschód nadcho czas uciekać Smoki ryczą , wilki wyją,ludzie krzyczą Kto zostanie dziś złapany? Kto zostanie dziś przyjęty? A na kim uczta zostanie poczęta? Śpiwałając tę pieśń wpatrywała się w niebo ,oczekując pełni.Gdy ta nadeszła wyruszyła w las , coś kazoło mi ją śledzić.W pewnym momencie ,zatrzymała się i zaczeła zwijać się z bólu.Pysk jej się wdłużył ,przednie łapy też zaczeły się wydłużać i przednie i tylnie łapy stały się bardziej umięśnione.Ogon stał sie cienki i długi ,skrzydła urosły i jak i reszta ciała zaczeły blyszczeć w blasku księżyca .W ciele smokołaka wyruszła dalej w las ,a ja za nią.Dotarliśmy do dużej polany otoczonej kamieniami i starymi drzewami.Na polanie było już pełno takich osobników jak Greta , tyle że mniejszych i i kolorowych.Po chwili na polanę wkroczył drugi równie duż osobnik jak Greta , tylko że czarny a nie biały.Nagle usłyszałem łopot skrzydeł za moimi plecami.Za mną sał piękny , czarny gryf i nazwyczajniej usiał sobie i zaczął się przyglądać mnie.Czemu wszystko co żeje w Indiach się na mnie gapi?A zresztą.Tak więc stworzenie po chwili zwróciło wzrok na ... zbiorowisko smokołaków.Nagle na polanę padł ogromny cień ,na polanie wylądował potężny czarny smok dużo większy od Grety.Rozejrzał się i ryknął potężnie.Dwójka cwanie wyglądających smokołaków przytargała klatkę w której siędziała ... Lilith!Zbliżyłem się do polany i nagle moja proteza zaczeła błyszczeć.Nosz co za ....I oczywiście owy wielki czarny osobnik ,najwyraźniej król smokołaków to zauważył ,a ja prawie od razu poczułem dotuk dzioba na karku.Gryf wiął mnie w dziób i biegł , a za nami były całe oddziały smokołaków .Tylko nie biegnij do obozu -modliłem się w duchu .NiestetySmokołaki są szybsze od gryfów więc było to kwestią czasu kiedy nas dopadną.No i tak się stało \.Gryf , a raczej gryfica(?) , kedy nas tylko złapali wzbiła się w powietrze .Smokołaki już chciały za nią lecieć , gdy król rykną potężnie i zaczął mi sie przyglądać z ciekawością i wzajemnie .Teraz widziałem jego silnie umięśnione ciało, mięśnie układały się jak u czlowieka przez co wyglądał jak (hardkorowy koksu) najsilniejszy ze stada.Gdy skończył oględziny ,zaczął mówić , a raczej ryczeń w niezrozumiałym dla mnie języku , a pozostałe smokołaki zwrociły się w stronę zapakowanej w klatke Lilith.Nagle smokoołaki siedzące najbliżej lasu zaczeły skamleć z bólu ... Ki hicior?Ja to na poczekaniu wymyśliłam i Sandy wkońcu twa ukochana LIlith. Po chwili zza smokołaków wyłonił się Castiel i najwyraźniej niepocieszony widokiem swej pani w klatce poszarżował na króla i po krótkiej szarpaninie Castiel padł nieprzytomny na ziemię a smokołaki zaczeły szarpać go zębani za łapy i skrzydła.Jednak poświęcenie Castiela na coś się zdało ,gdyż rozwalił klatkę Lilith uwalniając ją tym samy i dając jej szansę na ucieczkę , którą ta oczywiście wykorzystała i popędziła w głab buszu.Wielki czarny osobnik ponownie zaczął me oględziny i rykną potężnie wzbudzając "śmiech"u pozostałym smokołaków.Greta bez chwili zastanowienia podbiegła do króla w chwili gdy wyszczeżył potężne zeby żeby mnie ugryść i zaczeli między sobą prowadzić swego rodzaju rozmowę polegającą na powarkiwaniu syczeniu .Owe dziwięki przyprawiały o gęsią skórkę.Po dłuższej chwili potężny osobnik (Greta wyglądała przy nim jak smokołaczątko) wymierzył Grecie potężny cios w pysk co poskutkowało utratą przytomnosci smokołaczycy.Pozostałe ,mieniejsze smokołaki patrzyły na zaistniałą sytuację z otwartymi pyskami i wytrzeczonymi oczami.Po chwili ,za zachętą samca beta zaatakowały króla .Gdy skończyły z potężnego smokołaka zostały same kości.Powoli zaczynało świtać wię smokołaki się rozeszły , pozostawiając Gretę samą na środku polany.Za mną ponownie stanął ów gryf który starał się uratować mi życie popatrzył chwilę i z powrotem poleciał do dżungli.Powróciłem do obozu i prawie nachmiast wślizgnąłem się do łóżka by przespać się co przynajmniej godzine.Miałem spać godzine i obudziłem się po godzinie.Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało... Wyszedłem z domku wszyscy byli na swoich miejscach : Talion wraz z Corą , Nix i Shenzi siedzielii w kółku i szeptali doo siebie a smoki podążały za mną wzrokiem.Coś mi mówiło że powinienem pójść w stronę buszu.No i poszedłem , aż doszedłem do małej polanki ,bardzo podobnej do tej na której byłem w nocy .Na polanę wkroczył smok .Smok który jak powiedziała Greta przeprowadzał na mnie inicjację.Stanął na tylnich łapach i ... zaczął mówić ludzkim głosem !Podszedł do mnie i mówiąc spokojnym głosem i klepiąc mnie po ramieniu jak starego kumpla powiedział : Nie bój się (um przepraszam rozmawiam właśnie z gadającym smokiem , to niewystraczający powód do obaw?) , nic ci nie zrobię ,pozwól że Ci wytłumaczę o co w tym wszystkim chodzi i dlaczego akurat ciebie wybrałem ... Dobra przepraszam że długo nie było nexta ,ale najpierw nie miałam weny ,później internetu , a jeszcze później w Stegnie byłam nexta możecie się spodziewać jutro albo dziś wieczorem. -Zamieniam sie w słuch-odpowiedziałem drżącym głosem. -Widzisz , nie każdy nadaje się na Naszego jeźdźcca , a ty nie jesteś pierwszym którego wybrałem.-Powiedział uspokajającym głosem -Jak to? -Zapytałem ze ździwieniem. -Ten którego chcesz pokonać rozpoczął wojnę ...-nie dałem mu dokończyć. -Jak bym tego nie wiedział.-Odparłęm sarkastycznie. -Nie przerywaj mi!-Zagrzmiał,- co przyprawiło mie o gęsią skórkę-A więc rozpoczął wojnę między światem ludzi ,a smoków.Wiem co myślisz :"ta twoja wojna to trwa od miej więcej trzystu lat" , ale się mylisz.Znasz legędę o królowej Shuyk? -Znam.-Odparłem. -To dobrze ,ale nie wiesz pewwnie że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę.To właśnie ona sprawiała że smoki Was atakowały...-Znów nie dałem mu dokończyć. -Ale po co ona to robiła?-Zapytałem niepewnym głosem. -Powiedziałem nie przerywaj mi!-Krzyną-Na czym to ja ... a smoki atakowały Was żeby nie spowodować czegoś co My nazywamy :"Zdradą Narodów",Pewnie wiesz o czym mówię prawda?-Ponownie zakończył zdanie pytaniem. -Nie.-Odpowiedziałem sucho. -Czyli Margaret, nie powiedziała Ci wszystkiego-Zamruczał pod nosem-Więc muszę ci opowiedzieć całą historie : Po przejściu Inicjacji przez jeźdźców Życia i Śmierci oraz zakończeniu wojny zwanej przez nas "Wojną o Życie" ,potęga uderzyła jeźdźcą ,Wody ,Ognia ,Ziemi i Wiatru.Rozpoczeła się "Zdrada Narodów".Byli niezwyciężeni,Nawet sama Shuyk nie mogła ich pokonać , więc przywoła jeźdźców Śmierci i Życia wraz z ich smokami i zdradziła im plan ,który polegał na ,wykryciu ich zamiarów i powodów dla których , ich smoki zaczeły zjadać inne , a ludzie palić wioski.Więc jeźdcy , powiedzieli swym dawnym przyjaciołom że chcą się do nich dołaczyć.Dowiedzielli się że bunt wzniecił Ogień , wraz z jego jeźdźcem (Tu wzrygnął się jagby czuł nienawiść do owego osobnika) i że mają zamiar "uczynić świat lepszym"Zamieniając ludzi w smokołaki , którimi oni już zostali.Dowiedzieli się również że oni też muszą się zamienić w smokołaki.Ich własne smoki zagryzy ich niemal na śmierć ,zmieniając ich tym samym w smokołaki.Lecz te były inne były większe silniejsze ,a zarazem spokojniejsze i rozsądniejsze.A przede wszystkim różniły sie kolorem , smokołak pogryziony przez Życie był biały , natomiast , przez Śmierć czarny.Czarny i Biały zabiły pozostałe smokołaki by na koniec zabić sie nawzajem.Smoki zostały jedynie ukarane i puszczone wolno. -Lecz nadal nie rozumien dlaczego wybrałeś akurat mnie.-Zapytałem wyrywając się z transu. -Jagby Ci to powiedzieć ... większość ybranców próbuje mnie zabić po tym co im pokazuje.Ty tego nie chciałeś zrobić.-Powiedział -Skąd wiesz?-Zapytałem -Bo jesteś za miękki , na wojnę się nie nadajesz i łatwo cię zastraszyć.Nie zaatakowałeś mnie jedynie ze strachu.-Odparł znudzony. -A co by było gdybym spróbował cię zabić? -Nie wiem jak ty ,ale ja nie odmawiam sobie darmowego obiadu.-Powiedział - Skoro ,jestem zbyt miękki to dlaczego ja?Moim zdaniem Talion dużo lepiej się do tego nadaje ... -Wy ,ludzie jesteście głupi nic nie dzieje się bez powodu.Dwiesz sie w swoim czasie.-Odparł. -Nie wiesz może dlaczego Greta nie powiedziała mi całej hstorii? -A wiem , nie pozwoliła jej na to jej smokołacza duma.Dosyć tego gadania muszę iść.-Odpowiedział pośpiesznie. -Czekaj!A dlaczego Shuyk nie chciała żeby ludzie zostali smokołakami?-Zapytałem , ze wstydem gdyż to pytanie było na miarę dziecka. -Smokołaki są bezpłodne.Nie wiedziałeś?-Rzucił i odleciał... -Czkawka! Wstawaj durniu!-ktoś ponownie na mnie krzyczy.Czy ja za mało przechodze żeby jeszcze na mnie krzyczeć.Niemogłem dopasować głosu do żadnego z mych przyjaciół więc powoli otworzyłem oczy.Na demną stała rudowłosa dziewczyna z niebieskimi oczyma. -Skąd znasz moje imię?-Zapytałem leniwie.Nie mam siły nawet mówić. -Oni mi powiedzieli.-Powiedziała wskazując na bandę stoją cą przy drzwiach.Pierwszym co zauważyłem to była wysoka sylwetka Lilith.Co ona tu robi?Dobra myślenie później ,teraz sen. ~Nie ma spania jest 12!-Odezwał się głos w mojej głowie. ~Co kto to mówi?! ~ Nix, a co! ~To Ty tak umiesz ?! Czemu nic nie mówiłaś? Nie dostałem odpowiedzi gdyż do domku wpadł Predator wziął mnie w pazury i przykuł do ściany.Wlepiając we mnie swe wściekłe ślepia mówiące :Gdzie ona jest?Gdzie jest moja pani?!.Po czym mnie obwąchał i wypał z chatki z równą prędkością równą jak do niej wpadł.Grupa sie rozeszła i w chtce zostałem tylko ja i rudowłosa dziewczyna.Wyszedłem na dwór ... Next miał być tcz dni temu ale jest teraz z powodu mojego lenistwa(na to powinna byc szczepionka).Jeśli komuś się nudzi , bo nie ma nextów to niech wejdzie na moje inne blogi , bo na tym nexty będą teraz rzadziej gdyż prowadę wikie i musze nadrobić zaległości na innych opkach. I zobaczyłem kolejnego smoka.Znowu stormcuttrer.Dobra trudno.Wszyscy byli zajęci sobą doputy z gęstwiny nie wyszedł Predator , który osłaniał swoim ciałem Gretę i prowadził ją do chatki.Chciałem wejsć za nią i przeprosić za to co sie stało wczorajszej nocy.Jednak Predator który stanął międzi mna a drzwiami ze złości mało mi głowy nie odgryzł.Czyżby uważał że to moja wina?Że to co sie stało w nocy było specjalnie? ~ No co ty ? Dopiero na to wpadłeś?-Znowu Nix zaczeła czytać mi w myślach. ~No al e o co Ci chodzi? ~A mniej wiecej o to że jesteś bardzo nieostrożny. ~No przepraszam bardzo, jednak Greta mogła mi powiedzieć że podczas pełni zamienia się w wielką krwiożerczą bestię. ~A gdyby ci powiedziała to byś jej zaufa? Tym pytaniemm zakończyła się rozmowa.Wkrótce z chatki wyłoniła się Greta. Jej chód przypominał bardziej cho typowego siłacza który idzie nieść suptelny wpierdziel , niz jej zwykły lekki i cichy styl chodzenia.To w połączeniu z jej drobną budową (miała ledwo 160 cm) , wyglądało pociesznie.Jednakowoż podeszłem do niej i głosem słumionym śmiechem zapytałem dlaczego chodzi w taki sposób dostałem tylko ogonem od Predatora. -O co temu smoczydłu chodzi?-Zapytałem sam siebie. -Myśli że to Ty skrzywdziłeś Gretę i ma Ci to za złe.Nie wie że przechodzisz inicjację i że nie wiesz tyle o smokołakach co na przykład ja. -A ty skąd wiesz o smokołakach? -Gdyby ona była pierwszym smokołakiem którego znam to prawdopodobnie już bym wąchał kwiatki od spodu.Ta właściwie to mozna powiedziec że jest bardzo łagodna jak smokołaka z gatunku War.-Odparł ze spokojem Talion. -Co?-Zapytałem niedowierzając wiedzy mojego towarzysza. -Czkawka!-Zawołała mnie Greta -Cooo?! -(cenzura)Cho no tu! Dobra next krótki , ale może jak jeszcze dam radę to coś później napiszę.I ta magiczna liczba komentarzy (69). Greta stała na polance.Podeszłem do niej i zapytałem -Co chcesz? -Widzisz ... ostatnio miałeś kolejną wizję , prawda?-Zapytała niepewnie. -Nom.-odparłem.-Co w tym dziwnego?(prucz tego że jakiś smok bawi się moimi myślami) -I widziałeś to co się działo w nocy? -Tak i co w związku z tym?-Zapytałem. -I wiesz że jestem ... winna wam wyjaśnienia ... to do wieczora idę zapolować .-Rzuciła i pobiegła w stronę kępki drzew.Wiedziałem że coś kręci ,nie powiedziała mi wszystkiego.Wracając do obozu i zastanawiając się dlaczego i jakiej sprawie skłamała Greta natknąłem się na Carchena , który swoją drogą w zachowaniu bardzo przypominał Szczerbatka.Patrzył tak samo ,biegał tak samo ,a nawet mruczał tak samo.Przypomniały mi się stare dobre czasy na Berk , kiedy nie było wojny,głodu , a smoki no cóż były przyjazne i oddane i co najważniejsze nie próbowały mnie zabić, no dobra większość nie próbowała mnie zabić.Pogrążony w soich rozmyśleniach wróciłem do obozu a tam ... totalny rozpierdziel , naczynia powywalane , żarcie nadgryzione Talion leży cały pogryziony , smoki siedzą na drzewach.Nosz co za ludzie , co za ludzie.Czekaj Talion ,pogryziony ale jak?Przecie jet jednym z nalepszych wojowników jakich znam ... -Talion!-Krzyknąłem w nadzieji że mój kompan się obudzi.Nie widząc większych rezultatów potrząsnąłem nim i mało się nie udusiłem pod naciskiem wystrzelonej prosto w moje gardło ręki Taliona. -Thalion ... puość ... dusish.-Wykasłałem. -Oh przepraszam stary to taka reakcja obronna ,wiesz w razie gdyby ktoś próbował zabić we śnie.-Puścił i przeprosił mnie widząc że jestem cały czerwony na twarzy. -A co tu się właściwie stało?-Zapytałem rozglądając się po zniszczonym obozowisku. -Jedyne co pamiętam ... na Thora co to jest!-Wskazał na smoki wciąż siedzące na drzewie. -Mnie się pytasz? To ty siedziałeś cały czas w obozie.-Odparłem.-A tak swoją droga to dokończ swoją wypowiedź. -Jak wspomniałem jedyne co pamiętam to potężne,uzbrojone w ostre pazury łapy i duże kocie oczy atakujące z góry.-Odpowiedział drapiąc się po głowie.-A może wiesz gdzie jest Greta?-Dodał. -Poszła zapolować , a co? -Nic , tak pytam wszystkie dziewczyny tajemniczo znikły ,a skoro ty byłeś osttnią osobą która ją widziała.-Powiedział.-Hm może lepiej tu posprzątajmy , zanim wrócą co? -Myślę że masz rację ... chwilla jakto znikneły?-Zapytałem zdziwiony. -Takto ,kiedy to cos mnie zaatakowało już ich nie było.-Odparł wzruszaąc ramionami. Reszta dnia mineła nam na sprzątaniu w którym zancznie pomogły nam smoki.Kiedy się ściemniło do obozu wróciła Greta. -I jak polowanie?-Zapytałem wesołym tonem ,jednak w odpowiedzi dostałem tylko głuche warknięcie.Dziewczyna wyprostowała się i rozejrzała po obozowisku. -A gdzie dziewczyny?-Zapytała z niepokojem. -Emm widzisz ... znikneły.-Wyjąkał Talion. -Jak to znikneły?-Krzykneła wzburzonym tonem. -Jakoś tak ...-powiedział jąkającym sie tonem Talion.Wyraxnie bał się smkołaczycy... No w końcu jakiś dłuższy next od dłuższego czasu.I niestety muszę Wam oznajmić że ta historia powoli dochodzi do swoje go kresu (zostały jeszcze jakieś 3 większe wydarzenia i kuniec)I next powiniem być jutro. ''' - Ech , no dobra ,a może masz jakies sugestie gdzie mogą być?-Zapytała łapiąc sie za twarz. -Jedyne co pamietam to kocie oczy i błysk pazurów-Odparł niepewnie. -No to może lepiej ruszycie swoje leniwe,grube tyłki i pójdziemy ich poszukać?-Powiedziała sarkastycznie. -Dobra już ,ale może wiesz gdzie mogą być?-Zapytałem lekko agresywnym tonem. -Mam pewną teorię , ale jeśli to prawda to musimy się śpieszyć.-Powiedziała zamyślonym głosem. -A jaka jest ta teoria i daczego musimy się śpieszyć ? - Zapytał Talion. -Jak wam powiem , to ze mną nie pójdziecie.-Wyjaśniła . Szlismy przez około 2-3 km aż zaczeły się ślady wyraźniej i zaciętej walki.Drzewa były podrapane , ziemia zryta i wszędzie leżały ... kępki tygrysiego futra.Przyznam niezacny widok ,i jeszcze na dodatek wszędzie było mokro (nie to nie to co myślicie zboczuchy jedne!).Jednak niezrażeni szliśmy dalej aż ukazało się nam mała wioska.Taka bardzo mała wioska ,obtoczona kolczastym murem , który gdzieniegdzie był popodpalany.Na środku osady stał wielki pomnik przdstawiający tygrysa zabijajacego wężopodobnego smoka.Domki za cholerę nie przypominały tych na Berk ,były ustawione na wysokich balach drewna i były wielopiętrowe z płaskim dachem.Większość z budynków miała barwne szlaczki i wzorki.Wszystko było upstrzone pochodniami które w tej wieczornej porze jasniały ognikami..Greta trzęsącą się ręką zapukała do bramy wioski.Ktoś otworzył klapkę w bramie ,która swoją drogą wystawała jakieś 2-4 metry nad murem. W małej klatce ukaały się błekitno-niebieskie zmine oczy strażnika ,który nie widząc nikogo (mówiłem że Greta jest bardzo niską osobą a my skryliśmy sie pod takim katem że nie mógł nas zauwarzyć) krzykną: -Co?!Kto idzie?!-jego głos był gardłowy i bardziej przypominał ryk dzikkiego zwierzęcia niżeji krzyk człowiekaa. - Margaret Black z rodu Skrytobujców , jedna z najlepszych łowczyni smoków na archipelagu Najemników!-Odparła donośnym głosem Greta. -Czego chcesz i dlaczego przeszkadzasz nam w uczcie?!-Dalej wypytywał ją gardłowym głosem. -Przyszłam odwiedzić waszego Alfę , a o uczcie nic mi nie wiadomo.-Odpowiedziala. -A ci tam to kto ?!-Teraz przeniusł wzrok na nas. -Moi kompani , uwierz mi nie będą przeszkadzać proszę tylko abyś nas wpuścił. -Hasło!-Krzynął. -Saccē yōd'dhā kabhī nahīṁ maratā! -Możecie wejśc. Weszlismy na teren wioski gdzie najwyraźniej pnwało jakieś święto.Ludzie którzy świętowali byli pomalowani w kolorowe wzory i byli odziani tylko w zrobione z tygrysiej skóry spódnice.Nie zauważyłem jednak w wiosce żadnych dzieci ,ani nawet młodzieży , więcej nie byłó nikogo w moim wieku.Kiedy kierowaliśmy sie na koniec osady wszystkie oczy były zwrócone ku nam.Kiedy mieliśmy juz wejść do dużego budynku drogę zagrodził nam rosły człowiek z wielką blizną w kształcie krzyża.Warkną.Tak on WARKNĄŁ na Gretę: - Co tu robi to smokołacze ścierwo?-Gdy to warczał jego złociste oczy dziwnie się świeciły.-I co to za zakąski? - Deir ,zostaw ją!-krzyknął z oddali inny człowiek.-Słyszysz?!Już mi stąd (ty komunistyczny psie)! Kiedy owy człek podszedł do nas okazał się jeszcze bardziej zablixniony niz Greta.Jego potężne ramiona posiadały głębokie ,cięte blizny,twarz przcinały znaki pazurów, szroki tors był zorany bliznami. -Dzięki ,Spor ,ale sama bm se z nim poradziła -Powiedziała Greta zawadziackim tonem- A i możesz już zdjąć tą iluzję , kompletnie nie pasuje do ciebie twarz człowieka. -Ta juz to widzę jak pokonujesz dorosłego tygrysołaka-zaraz po wymówieniu tych słów jego twarz zmieniła... '''I co ?!Kto by się spodziewał tygrysołaków w opowiadaniu o wojnie?!Dobra next będzie prawdopodobnie jutro wieczorem ,albo we wtorek. Nagle zabliźniona twarz Spor'a zmieniła kształt.Oczy stały się większe i przybrały jaskrawo-zielony odcień , uszy "przeniosły" się wyżej ,nos się spłaszczył i nabrał "kociego" kształtu ,a twarzoczaszka i dolna szczęka wydłużyły się , a z nimi urosły kły.Ręce stały się dłuższe i smuklejsze (a zarazem sparawiały wrażenie bardziej umięśnionych) , dłonie zrobiły się większe ,palce krótsze a na końcu nich ,na miejscu paznokci wyrosły ostre ,kremowe pazury.Kiedy ta transformacja się zakończyła stwór otrząsnął się i zaczął z uwagą przyglądać się swoim pazurom. -No dobra teraz twoja kolej.-Rzucił potwór. -Oj muszę?-Zapytał z zażenowaniem Greta. -Tak.-Odparł Krótko Spor. Zacząłem się przyglądać towarzyszce ,jednak ta posłała mi takie spojrznie że zrozumiałem żę mam odwrócić wzrok.Odwruciwszy się do niej plecami zacząłem przyglądać się dokładniej pochodniom ,które chyba stanowiły swego rodzaju totemy, przedstawiające czowieka trzymającego na barkach tygrysa na którego grzbiecie siedział smok , "ziejący" ogniem pochodni.Był też drugi rodzaj pochodni przedstawiający również człowieka ,tygrysa i smoka , jednak ci wspólnie ucztowali nad ... hmm ... czymś, co przypomina z wyglądu kruka jednak ma ludzką postawę i nietoperze skrzydła. -No dobra Czkawka możesz się już odwrócić!-Powiedziała Greta ... Dobra zgałganiłam ,miał nixt byyć kilka miechów temu a jest tera (a czyta to ktoś jeszcze?)A i Greta to skrót od Margaret . Spojrzałem w stronę towarzyszki i oniemiałem , zamiast twarzy miała krótki ,ostro ścięty na końcu pysk , a z dolnej szczęki wyrastały powyżej niewidocznej wargi ostro zakończone kły. Oczy przybrały łezkowaty kształt ,a źrenice zwężyły się.Z tyłu głowy wyrosły potężne rogi zdobione w zęby bliżej niezindytyfikowanego stworzenia.Postawa nie zmieniła się z wyjatkiem przsuniętej kości udowej.Ręce jak i nogi pokryły się gładką łuską (bardzo podobną w dotyku do skóry węża ,o czym przekonałem sie później) ,która twardnała na ramionach i biodrach po czym przekształcała się w skórę strukturą przypominajacą skórę nocnej furii.Zmienił się tagże kolor jej skóry ,teraz zamiast jasno-kremowego koloru była śnieżno-biała zdobiona w czarne wzory. Zmienił się tagże jej ubiór ,zamiast długiej skórzajen kurtki i takich samych spodni nosiła jedynie lekką lnianą przepaskę zasłaniającą miejsca których widać być nie powinno i równie lekki skórzany stanik.Greta zaczeła się z uwagą oglądać i po chwili stwierdziła : - W sumie to wyglądam prawie jak smok ,brakuje tylko skrzydeł .-Mówiąc to wymachwała ogonem ,który swoją drogą dopiero teraz zauważyłem. -Ej, a gdzie polazł ten drugi ? -Spor ,jakby nie zauważył drastycznej zmiany Grety.-Ej ty , odczep się od niej !-Dodał po chwili dostrzegając Taliona wyraźnie flirtującego z jedną ze kobiet siedzących przy ognisku ... Krótko , ale może jeszcze co dzisiaj/jutro dopiszę. -Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!-Zbeształ Taliona Spor -Ej , ja tylko z nią rozmawiam ,co w tym złego?-Talion jakby niezauważył zwężonych źrenic tygrysołaka i jego płasko położónych uszu.No trzeba przyznać gościu jest albo tak odważny ,albo tak głupi żeby w tak chamski sposób odzywać się do stworzenia które jest jkoś tak o 10 cm od niego wyższe i wyraźnie rozzłoszczone. -A to że to moja córka!-Pytania mojego kolegi najwyraźniej jeszcze bardziej go irytowały. -Rodzona?Bo nie wygląda.-Powiedział i posłał Sporowi złośliwy uśmieszek.Te słowa najwyraźniej przelały szalę goryczy potwora i ten rzucił się na niego z wyraźnym zamiararem rozszarpania go.Rzuciłem się towarzyszowi na ratunek jednak po dostaniu z łokcia w nos zaprzestałem wtrącania się w tą nierówną walkę polegającą głównie na waleniu Taliona po twarzy. -Chłopaki , ja widzę że wy sie tu świetnie bawicie ,ale nie przyszliśmy tu w odwiedziny tylko w ważnej sprawie.-Rozdzieliła walczących Greta i trzasnęła Taliona "w czapę". - Auć!A to za co ?!-Spytał oburzony i dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę że mówi do bardziej smoka niż człowieka , a okazał to włyłupiając nienaturalnie oczy. -Za miłośc do Boga i ojczyzny.-Odparła smokołaczyca pokrzepiającym tonem.-Do rzeczy Spor ,czy mógłbyś nas zabrowadzić do waszego Alfy?Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna.-Zwróciła się do Spora ,który właśnie rozmasowywał sobie brodę do zadanym mu przez Taliona prawym sierpowym. -A co będę z tego miał?-Zapytał ,wciaż rozmasywując brodę Spor. -Potłuczony tyłek i blizny ,jeśli tego nie zrobisz.-Odpowiedziała Greta prowokującym tonem. -Oj ,dobra już nie denerwuj się , chodźcie za mną.-Odparł i ruszył przed siebie. Spor razem z Gretą szli przodem szepcząc coś do siebie ,tymczasem ja z Talionem podążaliśmy za nimi głośno romawiając o celu naszej wyprawy i kim jest ten "Alfa" do którego nas prowadzą. -Jak myślisz kim on jest?-Zapytałem towarzysza. -Kto?-Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Taliion.Chyba wciąż się nie obudził po zadnym mu ciosie w głowę. Z braku innych zajęć przyśpieszyłem kroku i chcąc nie chcą podsłuchałem rozmowę naszego przewodnika z smokołaczycą : -Musiałeś go tak mocno bić?-Spytała z niezadowalniem Greta. -A co ty się tak o niego martwisz?To zwykły człowiek , jest tysiące lepszych wojowników w tej wiosce i szczerze to doradzałbym ci zostawić ich tutaj i wziąść paru naszych.-Odparł z ignorancja. - W takim razie twoją córka też by sobie z nim doskonale poradziła ,więc niepotrzebnie poturbowałeś mi wojownika.-Powiedziała spokojnym tonem . -Nie wiesz ,jakto jest mieć dzieci i jakie to irytujące kiedy jakiś obcy bambaryła się do nich dobiera.I z resztą nigdy sie nie dowiesz bo mieć ich nie możesz.-Odgryzł się Spor i natychmiastowo tego pożałował bo od razu dostał w twarz od urażonej tymi słowami Grety ... No trochę dłuższe , chyba znowu musze się przyzwyczaić do regularnego pisania. Ta ,jednak pozostała tylko na wymierzonym ciosie i postanowiła przemilczeć sprawę.Dalszą drogę przebyliśmy w milczeniu.No przynamniej ja ,Greta i Spor ,bo Talion pojękiwał sobie z tyłu ,od czasu do czasu klnąc.Kiedy doszliśmy do głownego placyku w wiosce ,ukazał się nam swego rodzaju pałac.Już mieliśmy do niego wejść ,ale zatrzymała nas straż. -Ona nie przechodzi!-Warknął jeden ze strażników -Co?Dlaczego?-Zapytałem ździwiony.Czyżby te dwie rasy miały ze sobą na pieńku? -Nie wtrącaj się chłystku!-Ryknął na mnie drugi. -Czkawka prosił cię ktoś o obronę ? -Zapytała agresywnie Greta -... Znalazł się obrońca uciśnionych -Mrukneła pod nosem. -Ale chodź tu jeszcze na sekundkę!-Zawołała ,gdy już mieliśmy wejśc do budynku. -Co?Coś się stało? -Ciele oknem wyleciało,posłuchaj jedyny raz w życiu kogoś mądrzejszego i nic nie odwalaj przy Alfie ,ukłoń sie ładnie i kulturalnie zapytaj czy nie wie gdzie są dziewczyny ,dobrz?-Powiedziała najbardziej irytującym tonem jaki tylko może być. -No ,dobra niema sprawy.-Odparłem nieco zirytowany.Co ja nie umiem się przy większych zachowywać? Meh później jeszcze coś dobazgrolę.Czkawka taki niekumaty XD. Wkorczyliśmy do pięknie zdobionego pałacu.Podłoga była wyłożona bordowo-złotymi perskimi dywanami, a ściany wypełnione malowidłami przedstawiającymi walkę, pomiędzy smoliście czarnym smokiem ,z postury przypominającego nocną furię , jednak o dużo większych wypustkach na głowie i pod brodą.Może to być wynik tego że ów smok jest starszy od Mordki.Na przeciwko czarnej bestii stał , a może bardziej skakał ,sam nie wiem wielki biały tygrys.Obydwoje mieli wyszczerzone zęby i pazury gotowe rozszarpać przeciwnika na strzępy.A to tylko jedna z czterech ścian.Resztę pokrywały malowidła czegoś co przypominało wyglądem tygrysa z kozimi rogami i smoczymi skrzydłami.Takowe stworzenie leżało , jego oczy zwrócone były w stronę wejścia.Natomiast na ścianie w której były wyryte drzwi widniały dwie postacie ,jedna ubrana na czarno trzymająca świetlany miecz o krwistej barwie ,druga zaś była przyszpilona do filaru.Twarz drugiej postaci była wykrzywiona w okrutnym grymasie bólu, możliwie że z powodu utraty ręki ,której jej brakło.Na wizawi od wejścia stał złoty tron kształtem przypominający gromadę dzikich kotów a na nim leżał ... dorosły tygrys.Maskował się skubaniec jodyn myślał że go nie zauważę, jendakowoż coś mu nie pykło. Prawdopodobnie dlatego iż wyróżniał się kolorystycznie, a mianowicie jego śnieżno-biały grzbiet był upstrzony w niebieskie elementy. Wielki kot popatrzył się na mnie granatowymi oczami i zaczął powoli schodzić z legowiska i zbliżać się do mnie.Kiedy był już jakiś metr ode mnie zaciągnął się potężnie nosem i natychmiast wykrzywił pysk w śmierdzącym grymasie.Pręgowane ciało poczeło zamieniać się powoli w ludzkie. Wielkie łapy przekształciły się w ręce, jednak pozostało na nich futro.Podobna rzec stała się z resztą ciała."Człowiek"po dokładnym obejrzeniu mnie, zapytał : -W jakim celu zakłócasz mój spokój, śmiertelniku?... Meh, czyto to ktos jeszcze? Wątpie tyle czasu nexta nie było Przemiana ta, mimo iż takich w życiu widziałem kilka, niesamowicie na mnie wpłynęła i straciłem jakąkolwiek chęć rozmowy.Zdawszy się na naszego przewodnika, siedziałem cicho jak mysz po miotłą i tylko spoglądałem to na Spora to na Alfę, raz na jakiś czas kierując wzrok na Taliona który minę miał nietęgą, mówiącą wprost : W co ja się znowu wpakowałem, a mogłem siedzieć teraz w obozie i miziać Carchena po brzuchu.Władca powtórzył pytanie: -Zapytałem "dlaczego masz czelność zakłócać mi spokój"-Powiedział poirytowany-Języka w gębie zapomniałeś? -Nie, jest tam gdzie powinien być, a pana prosiłbym o grzeczniejszą formę wypowiedzi-Thorze kochany co ja odwalam!Gdzie jest ten nieśmiały nastolatek który bał się zagadać do dziewczyny?Ma tu wrócić i to natychmiast! -A więc tak!-Głos jego był bynajmniej adekwatny do treści wypowiedzi-Po co przybyłeś do mych skromnych włości charta duszo? -Nie owijając w bawełnę, z mojego obozu, znajdującego się parę kilometrów od tegowoż miejsca, zaginęła garstka dziewczyn, masz jakieś informacje na temat ich pobytu-Mimo płynnego wypowiadania słów była dla mnie niezwykle trudna i stresująca.Tak dla pewności przypomnę ci że gadam z wielkim człeko-podobnym kotem! -Nie przypominam sobie żeby jakieś obce samice dołączały do mojego stada-Oparł bez ogródek.Pomimo krwiożerczego wyglądu dziwny jegomość, miał dość łagodne usposobienie i wyrafinowany język(oczywiście w granicach możliwości). -To może łaskawie wytłumaczy mi pan dlaczego niedaleko pańskiej wioski są wyraźne ślady walki pomiędzy ludźmi a tygrysami?!-Stary czkawka wracaj, nim wpierdzielę się w jeszcze większy bajzel! -Dziecko, jesteśmy w połowie TYGRYSAMI, a i ludzi w około nie mało, kojarzysz fakty czy mam ci je napisać na czole?-Powiedział lekko poirytowany. Naszą jakże przyjemną rozmowę przerwały krzyki i powarkiwania dochodzą ce z zewnątrz. -Przyprowadziłeś smokołaka?!-Zapytał rozwścieczony -Tak, a raczej to on mnie przyprowadził.-Odparłem ze spokojem -Poszedłeś za smokołakiem w dżunglę?!-Wykrzyczał -Tak, masz z tym jakiś problem?-Odpowiedziałem -Myślałem że ludzie są choć trochę inteligentną rasą-Krzyknął i wybiegł z pałacu Powoli wyszedłem za nim.Gdy stałem na pierwszym stopniu małych schodków prowadzących na dwór ujrzałem istną masakrę.Wszędzie leżały ciała poharatanych pół-tygrysów, a wysokie domki były praktycznie w całości spalone. Mojej towarzyszki widać nie było, ale za to było ją doskonale słychać.Dokładniej można było usłyszeć jak wydziera się klnąc i przedrzeźniając... no właśnie kogo?Wiedziony ślepą ciekawością pobiegłem w stronę źródła hałasu, ledwo unikając zawalenia się jednej ze spalonych chat.Za mną bieg Talion, który najwyraźniej pierw nie ogarnął co się stało i z trudem przeskakując palące się kłody oraz potykając się o wszędobylskie zwłoki.W chwili gdy dotarliśmy do źródła harmideru a tam ... No cóż zdarza się. Czasem trzeba coś zakończyć żeby coś innego mogło się zacząć. Jak zapewne już się domyśliłeś/łaś kończę tego bloga. Jako autorka tego utworu jestem z niego ... naprawdę dumna. Należę do osób ze słomianym zapałem i różne rzeczy szybko mi się nudzą, a to opowiadanie ciągneło się przez prawie 2 lata z przerwami (takie zakłamne 2 lata, ale cicho). Jako taką dumą napawa mnie również sama treść tekstu(pomijając oczywiście ortografię). Nie chodzi mi bynajmniej o to że jest jakiś wybitny czy ponadprzeciętny. Zapewne jest wiele blogów pisanych lepszym językiem, mających lepsze opisy, dialogi, historię. Mówiąc że jestem dumna z tego opowiadania mam na myśli iż na swój sposób mnie przełamało.Tak jakby otworzyło drogę do pisania więcej niż tylko fanfic'ów. Nie wiem zbytnio jak bardziej rozwinąć tą myśl, więc powiem tylko tyle że popchneło mnie do napisania czegoś większego. Mam świadomość że prawdopodobnie niektórym ten twór się podobał (tak Szeptozgonek paczę na Ciebie).Aczkolwiek piszę to przedewszytkim żeby podziękować Wam, Tym którzy dotrwali do końca oraz Tym którzy tego nie dokonali za ... tak właściwie za wszystko.Za użyczenie własnych postaci, za bekowe komentarze(w tym za móje pierwsze 100 kom.), za wytrwałość.Nie mam zielonego pojęcia ile osób to przeczyta, gdyz jest to pisane o wiele za późno (wcześniej mamiłam się tym że to kiedyś dokończę), ale za to też dziękuje tym którzy mieli w sobie tyle ciekawości by sprawdzić blog którego ostatni komentarz jest z lutego. No dobra ale dość tych smętów, żeby nie było że zostawiam Was z niczym poniżej dopowiem co by się działo dalej oraz dam one-part'a wyciągniętego kompletnie ze smoczego tyłka i niedziejącego się w naszym uniwersum. No więc po dotarciu na miejsce, Czkawka zobaczyłby typową ustawkę ludzie Drago vs Tygrysołaki, a pośrodku Greta.W tej bitwie zginąłby jej smok.Po zdarzenie król obiecuje wspomóc działania wojenne naszej grupy.Po naradzie Czkawka oraz reszta wraz z kilkoma oddziałami udają się na Berk.Tam rozpoczyna się kolejna bitwa w której ginie targana zemstą Greta.Wszystko kończy się Happy End'em. ''' '''Przepraszam za brak opisu co się działo z Waszymi postaciami ale niezbyt pamiętam jak chciałam to rozwinąć. Oto ten One Part : ętą żądzą zemsty bestią.."Jeden błąd" ... Ostatnie minuty przed bitwą.Tysiące ludzi, przede mną, miliony za mną.O ile można ich nazwać ludźmi.To potwory które rżnęły, paliły i gwałciły. Stwory bez sumienia... a z resztą ,mi oceniać?Sama jestem jednym z tych "stworów bez duszy i sumienia "."Potwór","odmieniec","wyrzutek",tak ludzie zwykli mówić na nasz ,smokołaki. Poczułam jak napinają się pode mną mięśnie potężnej, ognistej bestii-Spokojnie,Ares-Uspakajałam smoka, klepiąc go po szyi.W odpowiedzi dostałam tylko ciche, niespokojne mruknięcie.Z melancholii wyrwał mnie bęben wojenny, na którym, miarowo wyznaczając rytm grał jeden z przeciwników.Regularne uderzenia wprawiały przeciwników w swego rodzaju trans, podburzający, juz burzącą się krew. Jakiś idiota z przeciwnej armii wybiegł za szereg,a mój Ares pod wpływem adrenaliny rozszarpał go.Tym jakże subtelnym akcentem rozpoczęła się krwawa potyczka.Berserkowie po obydwu stronach padali jak muchy, osieracając tysiące dzieci.Tym samym zasiewając w nich ziarnko goryczy,które wykiełkuje na potężny dąb nienawiści, mający stanąć na drodze pokoju.To taka wojenna pętla jakby się ktoś pytał.AKAPIT I wtedy stało się to.Musiałam zejść ze smoka, by wspomóc pobocznych.Gdyby nie to on by nadal żył.Ale nie, ja musiałam wspomóc tego cholernego bachora.Na chuj on się pcha na wojnę, jak walczyć nie umie?Zeskoczyłam lekko ze smoka, myślałam że sobie poradzi.Nie poradził.Rzucili się na niego, nie miał żadnych szans.Cieli i szarpali jego delikatne podbrzusze ostrymi zębami mieczy i włóczni.Nawet gdybym o tym wiedziała, to nic bym nie mogła zrobić, niemożliwym było przedrzeć się przez tłum bijących się ludzi.Wojenny trans przerwał jego przeraźliwy, rozpaczliwy ryk.Wszyscy stanęli dęba, jakoby prądem poparzeni.Korzystając z okazji podbiegłam do niego.Konał.W pomarańczowo-żółtych oczach, powoli gasnęły powoli małe słońca życia.Ale w każdym z nich byłą jeszcze siła woli życia, one chciały, musiały żyć.-Nie, Ares nie poddawaj się.Nie waż mi się zamykać oczu!Będziesz żył zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze-Właściwie to, bardziej próbowałam uspokoić się niż jego.Odpowiadał tylko pomrukami, wprost z uciekającej duszy.Wtedy ktoś wyczuł moment i wepchnął mu klingę miecza w ciemno pomarańczowe podgardle. Spojrzałam na oprawcę agresywnym wzrokiem, ostrzejszym niż miecz, skuteczniejszym niż topór, wchodzący głębiej jak strzała.Nawet się nie zorientował jak prostym ruchem oddzieliłam jego głowę od reszty ciała.Szłam dalej zabijając wrogów.Czułam jak skóra powoli twardnieje i pokrywa się łuską,paznokcie przekształcają się w pazury, z głowy wyrastają rogi.Ha!Niech zobaczą bestię którą sami obudzili.Torowałam drogę usłana trupami.Ja nie niosłam śmierci, ja byłam śmiercią.Nie czując nic prócz straty.Na nic były ostrza, zbroje w spotkaniu z owładniętą żądzą zemsty bestią... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania